


His CURSE

by Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010



Series: Scary Undertale Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Death, Gen, Madness, One Shot, Scary, wutamidoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010/pseuds/Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010
Summary: A part of a series of scary oneshots people request from another website, this one focuses on GB!Sans killing everyone he loves and then goes mad.





	His CURSE

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Oneshots book I’m doing on Wattpad. I’m sorry, but you won’t be able to request on here. However, I will accept your requests on Wattpad, if you have an account.

Sans opened his eyes after the nightmare. Papyrus was standing above him.

"SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?" Sans nodded. "YOU WERE SCREAMING IN YOUR SLEEP, BROTHER. WAS IT ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?" Sans hesitated before nodding.

"yeah, bro. sorry that i scared you to death." Sans punned, although his smile was lacking the amusement it usually had when he did so. the kiddo reset again, huh? He thought.

Papyrus groaned in annoyance. "BROTHER, HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU PUN BEFORE I GO RECALIBERATE THE PUZZLES?" Sans shrugged. "dunno." Sans shrugged.

Papyrus sighed before he walked off, muttering to himself about 'how his brother made too many puns.'

Sans waited for Papyrus to be out of sight before he teleported to his sentry station. There, he sat and expected the kid to come by.

So he waited.

.......

Three hours have passed.

But nobody came.

Sans was confused about this. Where was the kid now? What happened? Had the kid even entered the Underground yet?! A sudden twinge in his SOUL was the only warning that something bad was going to happen before he fell The the ground.

It felt like his SOUL was on fire as a burning sensation took it over. Sans screamed for help as a cracking sound was heard throughout the general area.

It was the dry sound of cracking bones.

The horrific sound echoed with the screams of Sans as his hands cracked at the tips, revealing the growth of claws. His toes were doing the same, the claws tearing his slippers. His teeth grew sharper, piercing the inside of his own mouth. The back of his skull started cracking before it burst, pieces of bone falling away from the new growth. Sans' vision was clouded with pain and he could do nothing but scream for help. His toes stretched out as his legs became akin to that of a wolf or other quadrupedal creature. Sans screamed even more when his face began to extend outward into a snout. A long , thin tail burst its way out of Sans' spine and tearing a hole through his shorts before tucking in between his legs as a sign of fear. His screams became more animalistic and bloodcurdling as his spine snapped and twisted into a new form, better for his quadrupedal form. Suddenly, his skull split in half up to his horns, adding even more to the unbearable torture Sans was already going through. His lower jaw cracked in the middle, the sound not even heard through the animalistic cries of the creature Sans had become. His jacket bulged before spikes penetrated the clothing.

He was now ten times the size he originally was. He looked up, a feral gleam in his eyes.

This was no longer Sans.

This was something worse.

It shook off the loose pieces of cloth, although some huge pieces like most of his jacket and shorts stayed on, stuck to the bones and making the creature identifiable as something who had been Sans just a few moments ago. The creature turned its head to look at something that moved next to it. It licked its lips with a long, forked blue tongue that came out of the mouth. Its face formed a snarl as it stared at something white with a red piece of cloth attached to its neck.

Prey.

......

Papyrus heard heard Sans screaming and instantly ran over to see what was wrong. It was a little while to San' sentry station.

When Papyrus got close, he found something in the snow. He quickly looked down, only to realize it was a shard of bone. Papyrus' eyes widened as he stared at it, only to hear a growl coming from above him.

He slowly looked up and saw a creature taller than him. It had pieces Sans' cloths on so naturally, Papyrus assumed it was Sans.

Papyrus sighed in relief. "SANS! IT'S YOU! WHAT HAPPENED, AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT?" Papyrus asked the creature. It didn't respond, only licking its lips at the sight of him.

Papyrus spread his arms open, his smile getting bigger. "SANS, IT'S ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOUR BROTHER!" Papyrus approached the creature. Suddenly, one of its paws came down on Papyrus, muffling his screams as his HP dropped.

When his HP dropped down to 0, it lifted its paw, only to be met with Papyrus' head, looking at him. "BROTHER"- the head had no chance to do anything as a claw pierced through his forehead, turning the only remains of Papyrus into dust. The 'armor' and the scarf were destroyed with an energy blast as it abandoned the dust, looking for something else to kill.

.......

Alphys checked the cameras. "Oh no. Oh n-no." She saw what had happened to Sans, and what he did to Papyrus. A creature was on the loose. A creature that killed. For fun.

And it was heading towards Snowdin.

........

Grillby sat at his bar. It was full of the regular customers, minus Sans. He had been waiting for Sans all morning even though he knew that Sans wouldn't be there because of his sentry shift.

A suddenly rumble shook the ground, as if something big was coming. The entire K-9 squad looked out the window and rushed out of the bar. Dogamy, Dogaressa, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, and Doggo went out to see what had caused the quiet town of Snowdin to panic.

Grillby stayed in, knowing that the danger would get him until he realized Sans was still out there doing his shift. His eyes widened and he ran out of the bar.

He was met with a terrible sight.

Although not a lot of dust clouded the air, the dust of a few monsters was out there. And the creature at the center of the disaster was...

Something that was Sans before he turned into... this...

Grillby decided to go back in the bar, away from the destruction. But the creature turned its head to look at Grillby straight in the eye.

Suddenly, it knocked down the entire K-9 unit and headed straight for him. It destroyed buildings, killed people, and severely injured others.

Bloodcurdling screams echoed through out the Underground as the creature launched itself at Grillby. Grillby narrowly dodged and turned around. "(Sans. I know this isn't you. Now knock it off.)" He tried knocking Sans out of it, but it was no use.

The creature attacked Grillby, instantly killing the Fire elemental with one energy blast, obliterating even the dust.

.......

Alphys stared at the screen in horror. The creature had killed almost half of Snowdin, and was heading towards Waterfall. Undyne was with her, speechless before she broke the silence between the two. "And, you say this is Sans?" Undyne asked, trying not to sound scared. Alphys shook her head. "W-was." Undyne bravely looked at the door. "I will defeat this thing, even if I die." Alphys shook, eyes wide. "N-No! Undyne, p-please don't! Everyone looks up t-to you! Underground w-wouldn't have a r-role model if you d-died!" Alphys tried keeping Undyne safe. But Undyne shook her she'd solemnly. "I'd rather die saving Underground than live cowering in a crevice, knowing that around me, all the monsters of Underground are dying." And with that, Undyne left through the door.

........

Undyne looked down at the creature. She had the perfect advantage of surprise. She was on a mountain, waiting for the creature to come to her.

Suddenly, she jumped down and summoned a garage of spears aimed at the creature's head. It jerked its head up too late and was speared all over the face.

A red liquid oozed out of the cracks as Undyne turned its soul green. She would have handed it a spear to defend itself but decided not to, because this... this- this creature had killed innocents and didn't deserve to live any longer.

The creature grinned, happy at the challenge that was being presented to it. It fired an energy blast at Undyne. Undyne tried dodging out of the way, but the blast was too broad.

She didn't make it out in time.

Undyne knew she was going to die.

........

Undyne...

Oh no...

Undyne!!!

Undyne!!! You c-can't die! Not yet!

I-I need to save her!

But how?

HOW?!

UNDYNE NO!!!!

.........

Undyne opened her eyes, expecting death.

No...

She wasn't dead. Alphys was in front of her, smiling. "ALPHYS!!!" Undyne rushed over to her girlfriend. Alphys look up. "Y-Yeah?" Alphys started to dust.

"NO!!! ALPHYS!!! DON'T DIE!!! NOT YET!!!" Alphys smiled sorrowfully. "S-sorry. I c-couldn't stand t-to see you d-die." Alphys said.

Alphys embraced Undyne one more time before she dusted completely.

Undyne was hugging her lab coat. Undyne cried and cried. She then looked up, still holding the burnt lab coat, and looked at the amused creature in the eye, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You punk," she said, pointing at the creature. "are gonna DIE." She rushed at the creature and turned its soul green.

She threw a barrage of spears at it. More red liquid oozed out of the cracks in the bone. It roared, or screeched, tried escaping, but Undyne, the Captain of the Royal Guard, was too much for it.

The creature's pupils suddenly contracted and it fell and dusted...

Revealing Sans, in the middle of his own torn clothes.

Undyne, eyes shadowed over, pointed to the unconscious skeleton laying on the ground. "Lock him up." She said. The guards nodded and dragged him away.

Undyne looked at the lab coat she was holding one more time. "Love you, Alph." She said before going to her house.

.........

Sans woke up to see that he was in prison. It took about ten seconds for him to actually realize that. He was going to walk up to the nearest guard when he realized he was chained up to the wall. "h-heya. so i was wonderin' why i'm here." Sans said, voice shaky. The guard looked at him, expression unknown due to the helmet. In a monotone voice, the guard said, "You killed 3 dozen people. 20 of them were innocent civilians. 15 were Royal Guards. And 1 was the Royal Scientist. Also, two of those civilians you killed were..." Sans' pupils contracted greatly. no no no please no. papy, please still be alive no no no- Sans' thoughts were cut off as the Royal Guard finished. "Grillby and your own brother, Papyrus." Sans screamed. His own brother, dead. And the worst thing was, since the human hadn't appeared yet, Sans knew that this would be the case forever. Sans screamed even more. He cried.

And then he laughed.

He laughed, more and more.

He laughed till he was gasping for air.

He laughed. Not a pun-kind of laugh, but a maniacal laugh. The laugh of a mad man.

The laugh of somebody who had just lost everything they loved.

The guard backed away, scared of the mad skeleton. If Sans was sane, he would have bet that the guard had an astonished face on right now. But he was mad.

He tore at his own skull.

He laughed.

His eye lights were two different sizes.

Over time, he developed dark circles underneath his eyes.

All while he laughed.

Sans was gone.

Just an empty shell of what he once was.

And the human never came.

No.

More.

Resets.


End file.
